cupquakefandomcom-20200215-history
House in Minecraft Oasis (Season 1)
Cupquake's house in Minecraft Oasis is a large, multi-story home built in a small jungle biome. It hosts many features and rooms and is the home to numerous animals and people. Building was started in episode 2 and has continued ever since. The area was discovered before filming started for episode 1 and has been named "Oasis" by Cupquake. The only built structure that isn't attached to the main house is Daisy's home. Bridge The main entrance consists of a large wooden/glass bridge crossing a lake, supposedly filled with dangerous water creatures, leading to the front porch. It also leads to the animal farm. It was created in episode 2 and then decorated with skull lamps from the Fossil Archeology mod in a later episode. It has been extended recently so (one of) Cupquake's mosasaurus could pass underneath. It was moved in episode 126. Animal farm The animal farm is an area next to the front entrance of the house. It is home to numerous cows, sheep (notable for escaping), pigs, chickens, and other animals. Between epsiodes 41 and 42, Cupquake built horse stables on the roof of some of the animal pens. She also built a horse mating room out of red wool and jack o'lanterns at the end of the left row of the animal stables, where two zebras (Bra and Z) are currently living in. Chibi the Elephant also lives here, being notable for destroying the stairs leading to the plains biome before Cupquake learned how to remove his tusks. It is also home for a Saber Tooth and a Mammoth, who despawned during the transition from Minecraft version 1.4.7 to 1.5.2. Animals *Sheep (white and recently, pink) *Cows (sometimes erroneously called 'horses' by Cupquake) *Chickens *Chibi the Elephant *Horses *Dan the scorpion (missing/presumably dead) *The saber cat (despawned) *The mammoth (despawned) Industrial House/Apiary A small area recently built behind the sheep pen, it is the main area where Cupquake works with the industrial machinery and beekeeping. It consists of some apiaries and a small 'house' for the machines. Basement The basement consists of three levels, it has remained unfinished for the duration on Season 1. Main floor The main floor contains the living room, a dining/entertainment room, the kitchen, the cat's playroom and the children's rooms. It also contains a room leading to the flower garden. Living Room The living room currently contains a couch, cabinets and some storage. There is also a cage for Easter the rabbit (The "longest living animal"), that is next to the front door. Cream Sickle, a vanilla cat, always sits nearby the cage looking at the bunny, leading Cupquake to think that it wants to eat Easter. The storage consists of two 'miscellaneous chests' and some shelves that hold all the minerals and some plants. There were also two fireplaces: The first was destroyed by Cupquake, who thought Navi (the cat) burned to death in it. The second fireplace caused the 'oasis tree' and the bedroom to burn, so it was destroyed for causing 'too much trouble'. The floor consists of mostly jungle wooden planks. During Christmas time, the living room was remodeled with the addition of a small Christmas tree atop some red wool. The second fireplace was also added during that time. Kitchen The kitchen has lots of cabinets, a fridge, and other kitchen appliances. It also haves a dish washer and washing machine, used to restore Cupquake's armor and tools' durability. The cabinets currently holds lots of food, such as wheat, apples and meat. Sometimes Cupquake puts some miscellaneous objects inside the empty cabinets when she needs inventory space. The flooring is made of mostly stone. There are some furnaces near the washing machine, where she cooks food and smelts ores. Cupquake once cooked her newborn son, Joby, in one of these furnaces, later eating his remains. When the two updates occurred, the kitchen was the place that suffered more changes, due to the switching of Jammy's and Crayfish furniture mods. Oasis currently has the Jammy's furniture mod, that brings appliances such as the dishwasher and the sink. Entertainment/dining room The entertainment room currently contains a dining table and chairs. Cupquake also has a small aquarium in the floor filled with fish (named afer sushi rolls) and a large display of her multiple armor sets from the RPG Inventory mod (currently backwards due to the most recent update). She also has a study table and bookshelfs (where she puts enchanted books and a small book written by her.) and other furniture from the Bibliocraft mod. The walls are built with raw jungle wood and the flooring is jungle wood planks. When she first built it, she wanted a cool 'wallpaper' for this room, so she spawned in some huge mushrooms and put them as the wall. Hallway A long hallway built by Cupquake, it leads to the children's rooms, the 'guest room', the cat playroom and the 'entrance room'. The floor consists of some stone, some cobblestone stairs and some wood. The walls and ceiling are composed by stone, cobblestone, coal ore, wood and some nether bricks. Children's rooms There are three rooms that Cupquake has built for her children, Daisy II's room, Tulip's room and Andrew's room. Daisy II's room was the first room made, followed by Tulip's 'crappy room' and then Andrew's room, that was built atop the outdoors part of the cat's playroom.It is recently dead Guest room A room built by Cupquake the same day she built Andrew's room. She made this room for any possible guests that she may have. This is where her grandson Armando and her daughter Tulip talked all day on a corner, raising suspicions that they were in love, despite him being awkwardly married to his mother, Tulip's sister Daisy. Cat's playroom It was built by Cupquake so she could fulfill her objective of having three cats: A black one named Luna, a white one named Artemis and a grey one named Diana, a reference to Sailor Moon. Indoors This portion of the playroom contained two shelves (where Cupquake put a whip and a yarn ball), two cat beds and a chest holding cat food. Outdoors This portion of the playroom was where the cats went to play (and sometimes escape). It is encased in glass and contains a cat bed. Entrance room The room that connects the main floor with the Flower Garden. It was a bathroom before the first update that removed the Jammy's furniture mod. It then turned into a passageway because of the lack of a sink, a bathtub and a toilet. Second floor The second floor contains the storage room, the archaeology laboratory, the enchanting room, the brewing station and a balcony. It was home to Ham Ham, a hamster spawned in during episode 42, but despawned due to the Minecraft version update. Storage room Cupquake's main storage place, it contains the majority of her supplies and items. It was organized with wooden labels to ease the finding of a specific item. Fossil archaeology lab This is a small section of the storage room used to analyze relics/DNA and create dinosaur eggs. It consists of an Analyzer, an Incubator, a crafting table, a jukebox and two chests. Sometimes the incubator fails, creating a big puddle of water and spawning a zombie anomaly. Alchemy station The place where Cupquake brews her potions. It consists of an infinite water pound, some brewing stands atop a nether brick table and a n automatized Nether Wart farm, activated by a stone button. It was really useful during episode 100-"THE TRUTH", where Cupquake and "Dan" brewed a lot of potions for the battle with the Wither. Enchantment room A small room built in episode 37, it consists of an enchantment table surrounded by bookshelves. Master bedroom This is where Cupquake sleeps. There was a planned glass shower but this was left unfinished after the bathroom was built. It is a simple bedroom with large paintings around the room as decoration. There is also a balcony with a glass window. In episode 36 Cupquake built a bird cage next to the shower. But later, the birds were moved to the garden bridge because of the noise they were making. Farm The roof of the house is a farming area that is connected to the glass dome. Wheat, potatoes, carrots, melons, pumpkins, cocoa beans, cactus, and sugar canes are grown here. In the center of the farm there are stairs that lead to her wyvern cage that is home to Starburst and other wyverns. It is currently in the process of being expanded as Starburst grew bigger then Cupquake had anticipated. Wyvern cage/zeppelin landing This is the home of Cupquake's wyverns, Starburst, a Momma wyvern, Eclipse, and Dark Matter. It is next to Cupquake's cemetary. The are stairs from the farm that lead to the area. The floor is made of Wyvern Lair wood planks and is surrounded by glass. She expanded the cage due to the size of Starburst. Before Cupquake ever owned any wyvrens, she had a airship landing. But she then replaced it with a wyvern cage, due to Steven removing the Zeppelin Mod. Glass dome/bridge The glass dome covers the koi fish pond under the house. It connects to different parts of her home. To the south there is the farming area and main house, to the north there is the dinosaur park and to the east there is the cemetery. In episode 55, Cupquake extended the west side into the waterfall mountain and made that into a cage OverheadGlassDome.png|An overhead of the dome in episode 57. Ty654t5r.jpg Qwswagggrg.jpg for her flying horses, Sugar Lumps, Taffy and a pegasus, that was originally called 'Creamsicle' but now that it has no name tag, is called 'No Name', 'Sky' (due to the Sky Amulet) or Buttercream (by fans). Between episodes 35 and 36 it was decorated with giant flowers which were spawned in as it was impossible to grow them. However, the flowers are gone since when Cupquake updated to the Minecraft version 1.5.2. Between episodes 38 and 39 it was surrounded by glass to become a giant bird cage. It is now the home of Vanilla, as all the other birds escaped back into the Overworld from the Nether. Flower garden A garden build by Cupquake under the glass dome. It consists of a small koi fish pond, the waterfall, the flower farm and the snake terrarium. Koi fish pond A small pond that was once inhabited by fish and crabs, but all of them died except one crab, Patty. All the crabs (Fatty, Patty and Crabby) used to live in the dome, but fell through a hole into the pond. Flower farm A farm originally created to provide colorful dyes, there are violet, white, red and yellow flowers currently planted. They now are used to provide flowers so the beautiful flower vines can be crafted. Snake terrarium A long, L-shaped terrarium filled with snakes named after candy. It has a glass wall so Cupquake can see the many snakes that live inside it. Cupquake said that she doesn't want to have any more snakes, because the terrarium is overpopulated. Waterfall A big waterfall found on the koi fish pond. It now hides one of the two entrances to the 'Oasis within an Oasis'. Mini-Oasis The "Oasis within an Oasis", also called the "Getaway of the Getaway", is a recent place built by Cupquake. It consists of a small lake and a garden inside a cave decorated with flower vines. It only has two entrances/exits, that can only be accessed by a boat: one in the main lake in front of the house and one behind the flower garden's waterfall. The mini-oasis (fan name) was built in creative mode, due to the enormous time that it would take to create such a huge cave, getting grass and putting vines hanging from the ceiling. Lake A small lake that is the only way to come in the mini-oasis. It has a small boat port. Garden The main part of the mini-oasis, it is covered in grass. Cupquake is planning to decorate it with flowers and some apple trees (that are found near the stronghold). Cemetery The cemetery is the final resting place for many family members and animals that of Cupquake's. It was also where Brian was banished to after the divorce. Between episodes 35 and 36 Cupquake decorated the entrance to the cemetery with wood as before it was just a cave. Dinosaur park The dinosaur park is an area to the north of the garden bridge. It is connected to the bridge by large stone staircase decorated with skull lanterns. Cupquake also planted cherry blossom saplings to decorate the park even more in episode 36. There are currently many enclosures. Most of Cupquake's dinosaurs died, there are only three remaining. The first enclosure built is currently the home of Key Lime and Pie (Brown Sugar), two Triceratopses. It used to be the home of Sherbert, a Triceratops, before his death. It was also home Blueberry Cheesecake in episode 36, a Brachiosaurus. Blueberry Cheesecake also died (a hole appeared in the wall and a dinosteak was on the ground). Between episodes 41 and 42, Cupquake redecorated the entire enclosure and added a viewing area that is connected to the stone staircase. The second enclosure contains Kiwi, a green Stegosaurus. There is also an enclosure for a Dilophosaurus, which also died. There is also a pig enclosure for the Dilophosaurus to eat from. Lake cottage A small, one-room house that is found near the plains biome. It consists of a lake, a wheat farm and the cottage itself. Cupquake had two daughters that used to live here: Lina (who died fishing on the lake) and her half-sister Daisy II, who after the transference of the world started living in the desert with Tulip, Andrew and her two guards. The house This house is a small, one-story home on an area near the outside of the jungle. The house has a bed, a table, a lamp, a flower pot, and a crafting table. The lake A small lake in front of the cottage. Cupquake's daughter Lina died here when she was fishing. The wheat farm A small, 'crappy' farm in the plains biome that Cupquake's daughter Lina planted. Sometimes Cupquake farmed the crops to gather more wheat. It is currently destroyed. Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Oasis